Hova bombák hulltak
by Nicconi
Summary: Azt mondják, mindennek oka van. Mégis, ahogyan az eget fürkészte, szeme bánatosan fénylett, fejében egy gondolat formálódott meg: Miért is háborúzunk valójában? Nem tudott rá válaszolni. GerIta AU.


**A/N:** Az olvasáshoz ajánlott zene: _The126ers – Secret Conversations_

* * *

 _Hova bombák hulltak_

* * *

 _1943\. tele,  
_ _Verona, Olaszország_

…

Feliciano szíve a torkában dobogott, miközben felemelte a friss ételeket tartalmazó láda tetejét. Megtépázott kék egyenruháját – amit nagyapja ajándékozott neki még a háború kezdete előtt – átáztatta az égből immáron hetek óta töretlenül szakadó eső, a hideg megtalálta útját a fiú minden egyes porcikájához. Barna szeme űzött vadként pásztázta a helyiség bejáratát, bármiféle ellenséges mozgás után kutatva, gesztenyebarna haja csapzottan tapadt arcához, melynek bal oldalán egy rakoncátlan hajfürt kunkorodott ki.  
Hideg volt, rettentően hideg, a fekete égből villámok cikáztak lefele, követve azt a dörgés eget rengető hangjával, a mesébe illő Verona lakossága pedig éjjel-nappal rettegésben élt a kíméletlen bombázásoktól, amik több ezer ember – főként civilek – életét követelték. [1] Az éhség mindennapos dologgá vált az egykor dúsgazdag, élettel teli és turistákkal tömött városban – pár hónap alatt közel a lakosság negyede lett koldus, vagy munkanélküli.  
Feliciano soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is lopásra fog vetemedni, főleg nem az ijesztő és állandóan mérges németektől, ám miután nagyapjának is meg kellett válnia hőn szeretett állásától – ami az egyetlen pénzforrás volt a családban –, nem volt más választása. A németek mindent az irányításuk alá vontak, lefoglalták a városban található összes élelmiszert, bevezették a jegyrendszert, megszabva, hogy az emberek mikor és mennyit ehetnek, ezzel is még közelebb taszítva az olaszokat az éhezéshez. [2]  
A ládában ezzel szemben mindenféle finomság volt, amit a fiú már jó pár éve nem látott: hús, kenyér, alkohol, sőt, még csokoládé is, ami a háború kezdete óta a legnagyobb luxusterméknek számított.  
Az olasz kivett egy tábla csokoládét, kibontotta, majd csak nézte. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor evett utoljára kedvenc édességéből, ezért minden egyes falatot addig ízlelt, ameddig tudott. Mindeközben viharvert táskájába annyi ételt pakolt, amennyi belefért, és amennyiről úgy gondolta, elég lesz hármuknak egy jó darabig.  
Tudta jól, mekkora felelősséggel és veszéllyel jár ez a feladat, mikor elvállalta, azonban azzal is tisztában volt, hogyha nem jutnak élelemhez hamarosan, akkor pár héten belül ők is úgy végezhetik, mint már oly sokan előttük: _holtan.  
_ Az újonnan szerzett ínyencség ízének bódulatában észre sem vette a mögötte ragadozóként settenkedő veszélyforrást, egészen addig, mígnem egy hideg tárgy nyomódott koponyájához. Szíve abban a pillanatban kihagyott egy ütemet, lélegzete szaporább lett, miközben az eddig jóízűen rágcsált édességet mintegy utolsó reményként markolta meg, olyannyira, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek a tevékenységben.  
– Ki vagy te és mégis mit csinálsz itt? – szólította meg egy mély, bariton hang, mely akcentussal beszélte az olaszt és ijesztően hatott azon a fagyos téli éjszakán. Feliciano érezte, amint a testében már eddig is jelenlévő idegességében egy izzadságcsepp folyik végig gerincén, mégis bátorságot vett magán, és nagyot nyelve, lassan megfordult.  
Az elé terülő látvány – még a fejéhez szegezett fegyver ellenére is – lélegzetelállító volt. Egy magas, erős testalkatú német tiszt állt előtte, gyönyörű, búzához hasonló szőke hajjal és az ég legtisztább kékjében pompázó szemmel – amelyben az olasz már az első pillanattól kezdve elveszett. Egy fekete színű _SS_ egyenruhát viselt, melynek mellzsebén a Vaskereszt díszelgett, magas rangját jelezvén, míg karján a horogkereszt fekete-fehér-vörös színe vészjóslón villant elő egy újabb villám becsapódásakor.  
Feliciano emlékezetében még tisztán éltek nagyapja szavai, miszerint a fekete ruhás, karszalagos németek gonoszak, és egy pillanatig sem tétováznak, hogy megöljenek, mikor meglátnak, ugyanis ezek az emberek maguk az ördög megtestesítői. Ő azonban minden rettegés, tudás és tapasztalat ellenére is úgy gondolta – bármilyen abszurdnak is tűnt mindez –, hogy az előtte álló férfi a leggyönyörűbb személy, akivel valaha is találkozott. Akárcsak egy angyal.  
– Kérdeztem valamit! – dörrent fel ismét a szőke, mikor a másik nem válaszolt. – Szóval, mit csinálsz itt és mi van abban a táskában? – Mutatott rá az ütött-kopott tárolóeszközre a kisebbik kezében, szigorú tekintete egy pillanatra sem hagyta el Feliciano zavart mozdulatait.  
– Én csak… Ez csak… – dadogta az olasz összefüggéstelenül, reszketve a félelemtől és próbált valamiféle magyarázattal szolgálni a látszólagosan türelmét vesztett tisztnek. Homlokán apró gödröcskék jelentek meg, miközben egyik lábáról a másikra lépdelt és ajkát harapdálta.  
– Add ide azt a vackot! – Jött a harmadik felszólítás, de válaszra sem várva kikapta a barna hajú kezéből az említett tárgyat és kiborította tartalmát, annak legnagyobb meglepetésére. Apró, kiskutyaszerű nyüszítés hagyta el résnyire nyitott ajkát, szembogara kistányérméretűre szűkült, ahogyan meggondolatlanul az elkobzott tarisznya után kapott, sikertelenül.  
– Kérem, ne bántson! Én nem akartam semmi rosszat – suttogta végül Feliciano, majd könnyek kezdtek hullani általában vidáman csillogó szeméből – a hirtelen felismerés villámcsapásként érte.  
A szőke némán eldobta a kiürített táskát és kibiztosította pisztolyát.  
Az olasz tisztában volt a helyzetével, és azzal is, hogy innen már nem fog tudni elmenekülni, mint ezelőtt annyi másik helyről. Agyon fogják lőni, ő pedig csak annyit tehet, hogy kivárja, míg a halál leple csendesen betakarja, akkor pedig nem kell tovább az éhezés, a hideg és a szenvedés miatt aggódnia. Szüleire gondolt, akik csakugyan így vesztették el életüket, gyermekeiket védelmezvén. Szemeit összeszorította, mikor megérezte a pisztoly csövét homlokán, és imádkozva várta a végzetét jelentő golyó becsapódását.  
A másodpercek lassan ketyegtek, már-már kegyetlennek mondható lassúsággal, Feliciano pedig a könnyeivel küszködve szipogott kétségbeesetten, kezei izzadtak a halálos ítéletet várva, azonban semmi sem történt.  
– Menj! – parancsolt rá aztán az immáron sürgető hang, melynek hatására kinyitotta a riadt, borostyánszínű szempárt.  
– Tessék? – értetlenkedett, hangja akadozva csengett.  
– Azt mondtam, elmehetsz. – Emelte el kezét a ravaszról a német, majd rándított egyet a vállán és féloldalasan, mintha a legkevésbé sem érdekelné a dolog, hozzátette: – Valamint vidd magaddal a földön lévő ételeket is, ugyanis ezek már ehetetlenek! De siess, még mielőtt meggondolom magam!  
Feliciano vontatottan vette fel a beázott padlón heverő táskát, ahogyan a kék íriszek legapróbb mozdulatát is követték. Belenézett abba a gyengéden és féltően rávillanó tekintetbe – látta keze apró rezdüléseit, miközben fegyverét helyezte vissza tokjába, tükrözve idegességét és bizonytalanságát –, azonban nem egy szörnyeteget látott, mint azt nagyapja állította egyszer, hanem egy érző emberi lényt, aki kész volt megkímélni az életét, kockáztatva ezzel sajátját. És bár tisztában volt azzal, hogy most találkoztak először, érezte, jó ember.  
Ezeknek a gondolatoknak keretében előbbi riadtságát elmosta még a Napot is megszégyenítő mosolya, és a megkönnyebbülés mámorában a szőkéhez rohanva leterítette a nála kétszer nagyobb tisztet egy hatalmas öleléssel.  
– Nagyon szépen köszönöm kedves és szép szemű német katona!  
– Csak menj már! – Vakarta tarkóját megilletődve a másik, mikor orruk véletlenül összeért. Kezét lassan, tétovázva az olasz derekára helyezte, majd gyengéden eltolta magától, arcán egy jól kivehető pír éktelenkedett.  
Feliciano a kezdeti habozás ellenére felpattant a földről, táskáját telepakolta a vizes, ám még így is felhasználható élelmiszerekkel, utoljára pedig lehajolt és egy puszit nyomott a magasabbik arcára. Majd mintha mi sem történt volna, kisettenkedett az ellenséges területről.  
– És vigyázz magadra.  
Tudta, hogy helyesen és még időben cselekedett, szemében elégedettség csillogott, ahogyan a másik egyre halványuló körvonala látótávolságon kívül ért. Majd egy utolsó levegővétel megtétele után holtan rogyott össze. A pisztoly dördülése még sokáig visszhangzott a falakon…

* * *

Pár óra múlva a soha véget nem érő sötétség elvonult a megtört város felől, a kitisztult égen egy hullócsillag suhant át, a megújulni látszó remény hirdetőjeként. Feliciano sóhajtva nézett fel rá a lámpákkal megvilágított éjszakában, gondolatai a titokzatos, ám minden kétséget kizáróan vonzó tiszt körül forogva.  
– Azt mondják, a hullócsillag teljesíti a legnagyobb kívánságodat, nem igaz? – Simogatta meg egy éppen arra kóborló macska fülét, amit az dorombolással és az olasz lábához való dörgölőzéssel köszönt meg.  
– Akkor – fordította tekintetét a végeláthatatlannak tűnő csillagzátony felé – remélem, találkozhatok vele egyszer még…  
A kellemes csendet a légiriadó fülsiketítő hangja törte meg, az újabb bombázók félelmetes, közeledő moraja a másodpercek múlásával egyre fenyegetőbben hatott, miközben a bombák sivító zuhanása még több emberáldozatot követelt.  
Feliciano a már jól ismert rutint egy keserédes mosollyal "üdvözölte" ismételten. Lenge uniformisát szorosabban fogta maga köré, arcán egy könnycsepp gördült végig, amint a teljesen megrongálódott macskaköves utat bámulva a legközelebbi menedékhely felé vette az irányt.

…

2016\. 01. 05. – 01. 17.

* * *

[1] – Verona kitűnő fekvése és stratégiai fontossága miatt Milánó, Genova és Torino mellett a II. világháborúban legtöbbet bombázott olasz városok egyike volt.

[2] – 1943 és 1945 között fennálló bábállam, mely a németek fennhatósága alá tartozott és az _Olasz Szociális Köztársaság_ , más néven _Salòi Köztársaság_ nevet viselte (ma Észak-Olaszország).


End file.
